


First Kisses

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basement Gerard Way, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Frerard, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Frank Iero, Shy Gerard Way, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just really wants to kiss Gerard. Sure, Gerard's a senior and Frank's a freshman. He's a little intimidated, but if he knew how, maybe he would do it. Frank's not scared. Once he figures this out, he'll go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

        Frank just really wants to kiss Gerard. Sure, Gerard's a senior and Frank's a freshman. He's a little intimidated, but if he knew how, maybe he would do it. Frank's not scared. Once he figures this out, he'll go for it.  
        Unfortunately, Frank doesn't exactly have the chance to practice or anyone to practice with. He hasn't had a girlfriend since seventh grade, and even then, they weren't exactly serious. In other words, they didn't even kiss once. So, yes, Frank has never had his first kiss and had no idea how to kiss.   
        He even was desperate enough to ask Mikey.  
        When they were sitting next to each other in a secluded corner of the library, Frank rested his elbow on the table and leaned over.  
        "Mikey."  
        "What Frank?" Mikey whispered back boredly, gaze still focused on his book.   
        Frank shuffled nervously. It was definitely a weird question to be asking, but he knew Mikey would be the last person to judge him for it. "How do you kiss?"  
        "What?" Mikey questioned, finally looking up at Frank.   
        "How do you kiss?" Frank repeated.   
        Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Um, you just go for it. It's not rocket science, Frank." Mikey looked back down at his book and continued reading.  
        Frank sighed, closed his own book, and pushed it to the middle of the table. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, obviously having a small fit. Mikey was the only person he could ask about this stuff. Any of his other friends would laugh or make fun of him - they weren't like Mikey. Mikey was the only person who knew Frank hasn't had his first kiss yet.  
        "Why are you asking anyways?" Mikey grumbled. "As far as I know there's no one your even interested in kissing."  
        Frank shrugged. He wishes he could just come out and say your brother as a joke, but that probably wouldn't end well on Frank's behalf.   
        "Yeah, you're right."

        Of course, Frank had to try the internet too. It took him awhile to get over the embarrassment of having to actually Google how to kiss when most people just knew how from experience. He felt like such a loser. Eventually though, he got over it and got most of the answers he was looking for.   
        He went to the computer lab during his study hall at the end of the day and sat at a computer in the back of the room where no one could see - someone else knowing Frank was looking this stuff up would make things worse.  
        He wished he had his own computer so he didn't have to worry about another student, or even worse a teacher, walking in and seeing what he was researching wasn't necessarily school related.   
        It only took a few minutes for Frank to find his answer.  
        It didn't seem so hard; you just purse your lips together, tilt your head, and lean forward. It was actually easy, but still terrifying. It wouldn't be terrifying if it was just kissing in general, but it's not just kissing, it's kissing Gerard - the Gerard he's had a crush on ever since he met him last year.   
        When he first started feeling things for Gerard, he denied it because he swore he wasn't gay. He always liked girls and never looked at guys that way. It only took a couple months for him to accept it, but then he started to deny the fact that he had a crush at all. He denied that he had any romantic feelings, and even if he did, it would be over soon.   
        Sadly, it wasn't that easy. It had been eleven months, almost a year, and he still had feelings for Gerard. It was especially awkward since Gerard was Mikey's older brother, and Mikey was Frank's best friend. Every time he went over to stay at Mikey's house, he couldn't help but glance longingly at Gerard. When they'd go down in the basement, or the rare occasions when Gerard came out of the basement, Frank would will himself not to stare at him or reach out and touch. It was torture, and Frank didn't want to torture himself anymore.  He wanted to be able to stare at Gerard for however long he wanted, wanted to hold him close whenever he wanted, and wanted to kiss him without the worry of doing it wrong or Gerard not liking him back.   
        Gerard was always too shy to make a move on anyone; all through high school, Gerard never asked anyone on a date. He had a few hookups a couple parties, but that was it. At first, Frank thought Gerard having hookups made him cool, but then he started to hate it. He didn't want Gerard having hookups because he wanted to have Gerard to himself. Maybe it was selfish, but his teenage mind wouldn't get over the jealousy. That's when he knew he had it bad for Gerard.  
          
        Frank was still determined to become an expert at kissing without actually doing it. He watched some of his mom's crappy romance movies just to see how the main two characters kissed. Frank felt a little bit like a creeper, but at least his mom wasn't home that night to know about it.  
          
        Frank was started to feel really confident after three days of research. He was actually ready to give this shot.   
        That was until Frank did more research in a magazine and figured out there wasn't just one type of kissing, no. There was so many! It wasn't just a simple thing, there was the simple thing and then a thousand complex things. Gerard was older and a senior who was going to be so much better at this than Frank. Gerard was probably a master at all of these and was going to make a fool out of Frank for sure. Gerard was going to know how to French kiss or single-lip kiss, whatever the hell that was, and if he tried to do it with Frank, then Frank was going to make a fool of himself.  
        Frank returned the magazine he borrowed from one of his best friends, Jamia, and decided that this was never going to work. He couldn't kiss Gerard, he wouldn't. Frank's heart started beating fast just at the thought because if he didn't do it now, he never would. Gerard was graduating in less than two months and moving to New York to go to art school. Gerard would be hundreds of miles away, partying, having fun, and not thinking about Frank once so ever.   
        At least if he did kiss Gerard, even if he did a bad job, he would have something to remember Frank by.   
        Frank had to do this. 

        He already starting devising up a plan.  
        Mikey invited Frank over to have a movie night with him and Gerard on Friday after school. It was the perfect chance and maybe the only chance Frank would get. He tried to think of ways to get Gerard by himself, but everything he thought of was impossible.  
        Until, Mikey got sick the day before.    
        Frank didn't want Mikey to get sick, and he was worried about him, but now he had a chance to be all alone with Gerard. So, Frank insisted he would come over anyways when Mikey called and told him that the movie night was canceled.  
        Frank said he wanted to check on Mikey, and that he didn't want Gerard to be disappointed. He's pretty sure Mikey thought something was up but didn't say anything otherwise.   
          
        Frank went over to Mikey and Gerard's house immediately after school on Friday. He didn't bother stopping home first since he told his mom that morning that Mikey was sick, and he was going to stop by and check on him which wasn't totally a lie.   
        Gerard opened the front door after Frank knocked a few times.   
        "H - hey, Frank. Come in," Gerard greeted in his usual quiet, shy voice. No matter how many times Frank came over, Gerard never seemed to warm up to him.    
        "Hey, Gee." Frank walked in the door and kicked his shoes off into the corner, leaving him in his socks. "I'm gonna go upstairs to talk to Mikes real quick, and then we can watch movies."  
        "O - okay." Gerard's face flickered a small smile.  
        Frank smiled back and ran up the stairs  
        "Hey, Mikes," Frank said once he stepped in the door to Mikey's room.   
        Mikey just groaned miserably, not even bothering to move, just leaving his face shoved in the pillow. It was pretty obvious Mikey was miserable by the amount of tissues, cough drops, and bottles of throat spray on his night stand.   
        "Do you need anything?" Frank questioned, sitting on the bed and patting Mikey's shoulder.   
        "Yeah. Don't screw up my brother," Mikey grunted.  
        "What?" Frank blinked.  
        "It took me a while, but I figured it out. You have a huge homo crush on Gerard, and that's why you wanted to know how to kiss, and why you wanted to be alone with him." Mikey coughed. "It's kind of gross that you have a crush on my brother, not gonna lie, but you have my blessing."  
        Frank felt a huge smile spread across his face. "Thanks Mikey."  
        Frank was about to stand up and walk away to let him get his rest when Mikey interrupted. "Oh, and by the way. Don't pucker."  
        Frank laughed. "I'm not going to pucker. I'm not that hopeless."  
        Mikey hummed, and Frank could see the corner of his mouth move up in a smile from the side of the pillow.

        Frank was twitching nervously when Gerard sat down next to him on the ratty couch.  
        This was it.  
        Tonight, Frank was going to have his first kiss in the basement of his best friend's house with Gerard Way.  
        Gerard put the first movie in out of their selection of kinda crappy horror films, not that Frank was complaining because those were his favorite anyways. Then he sat down right beside Frank - the kind of thighs touching, no elbow room, sitting right beside.  
        Through all the scenarios Frank imagined, he never put nervousness in as one of the factors. All the research he did was supposed to make him confident, but now it almost seemed useless.  
        How was he supposed to lean over and just kiss Gerard? What if Gerard didn't even like him like that anyways?  
        Gerard never took his eyes on the screen. Meanwhile, Frank was shaking and trying super hard not to stare at Gerard or more importantly, Gerard's lips.   
        Frank pressed up closer against Gerard even though there was a whole other half the couch to sit on.   
        "Frank? A - are you cold?" Gerard asked quietly, gently nudging Frank's shoulder. Frank turned his gaze to Gerard to see the older boy already looking at him.  
        Frank mentally slapped himself. "Um, no."  
        Gerard just nodded and turned his eyes back to zombies on the screen while Frank kept his eyes focused on him. With the only light coming from the T.V., Frank could still make out Gerard's face. Every single one of Gerard's facial features were perfect. In fact, everything about Gerard was perfect - from his personality, to his dorky smile, his hazel eyes, his adorable nose, his hair, and his lips. Frank swallowed again.  
        Gerard looked at Frank in the corner of his eye, and when Frank didn't look away, Gerard turned to face him.  
        "Frank is, um, everything okay?"   
        Frank felt his heart start to race in his chest. He nervously clutched his hands together tightly and bit his lip.   
        It was now or never.   
        "Gee. C - can I ask you something?"  
        "Of course," he answered with a reassuring smile. Frank could see a hint of anxiety in his eyes.  
        "I, um, I wanted to know if... if you've ever kissed anyone."  
        Frank immediately looked down at his feet, his heart beating louder than the screaming zombie victims in the movie.  
        "Yeah. Why do you ask?"   
        Frank looked back up at Gerard who scrunched up his eyebrows and was looking at Frank with concern.   
        Frank gulped. He hadn't even kissed him yet, and he already knew he messed it up.   
        Frank took a deep breath, tucked his knees under him, and turned to where his body was facing Gerard's. Gerard's eyes widened. Frank closed his eyes and ducked his head down towards his lap, like a puppy being punished.  
        "I - I haven't had my first kiss. I thought maybe you could, you know. Kind of show me-"  
        "Frankie," Gerard interrupted softly. "I - I don't think that's such a good idea."  
        Frank's head snapped up and his eyes popped open. He could feel the blood in his body freeze. "W - what?"  
        Gerard sighed and looked away from Frank. "I - it just doesn't work that way. Your first kiss is supposed to be with someone you like. It's supposed to be a, uh, romantic thing not really a teaching thing. S - so when you meet a girl you really like-"  
        Frank reached out and clutched his hands in the front of Gerard's shirt, making him stop talking. Frank moved his knee to the other side of Gerard's lap, hovering over him as Gerard's eyes met Frank's, and Gerard stared at him with shock. Gerard was frozen and his lips were barely parted. Perfect.  
        Frank wasn't holding back anymore.  
        This was it.  
        Frank held Gerard's cheeks, leaned in close to where his nose was barely touching Gerard's, tilted his head to the right, and then, ever so slowly, touched his lips smoothly to Gerard's.  
        He felt a shock run through his entire body. After that, he just felt warm all over. He was so nervous and afraid, but the minute his lips met Gerard's, all the worry washed away like nothing else mattered.  
        Gerard didn't try to push Frank away a couple seconds later like he expected. So, Frank pushed his lips harder against Gerard's, pursing his own lips together a little bit first to make more pressure.  
        Frank felt his body jolt again when Gerard kissed back. It was definitely better than the kiss being one sided and Frank doing all the work. One of Gerard's hands gently rested on Frank's hip while the other held the back of his head to keep him from pulling away.   
        Gerard's top lip was over Frank's top lip, and Gerard's bottom lip was in between Frank's. Frank remembers reading on the internet and in that girly magazine that this was the easiest way to start a kiss.   
        Frank could feel the kiss making his knees and fingers shake in a good way. To keep himself from falling over, Frank slowly lowered himself to sit in Gerard's lap, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck.  
        Gerard made a small whimpering noise Frank never heard before, but he assumed it was a good thing.   
        Frank opened his lips and closed them again, pressing against Gerard's lip.  
        Frank wanted to keep going, really wanted to keep going, but he couldn't breathe.   
        Frank pulled back with a wet sound and breathed heavily through his mouth. He couldn't believe it; he kissed Gerard, and even better, he didn't screw it up - it was completely perfect.   
        Frank peered up through his eyelashes, seeing Gerard who was breathing heavy too. Gerard just smiled and leaned his head back, his other hand dragging down Frank's back to join his first hand on Frank's hip. Frank was going to smile back before he realized that he was already grinning like an idiot.   
        Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and held him close like he wanted to for a whole year now without being afraid. Frank nuzzled the crook of Gerard's neck, still smiling.   
        "I really like you, Gee. I have for a while now."  
        Gerard smiled once again, feeling Frank's breath ghosting over his neck. Secretly, this was what Gerard wanted to.  
        "I like you too, Frankie. I was just too scared to tell you."  
        "I know," Frank laughed.   
        They both sat up and looked at each other with stupid, crooked grins on their faces.   
        "So, that was only your first kiss?" Gerard asked after a few seconds of silence, nothing but the music to the credits of the zombie movie playing in the background.   
        "Y - yeah. It was." Frank chewed on his lower lip that was still warm like Gerard was still kissing him.  
        "Don't be embarrassed. It was actually really good; I would've guessed you had lots of practice."  
        Frank was glad the the room was still pretty dark as he felt a blush start to color his cheeks. "I did my research."  
        Gerard giggled. "We can practice some more if you want?"  
        Frank felt his mouth break out into a wide smile before he leaned forward and kissed Gerard again.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit... this is pretty cute. Right?  
> Thanks for reading and leave comments and what not. c:


End file.
